


Against The Wall

by lilserket



Series: Bokuakakuroken pwp oneshots [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Jealousy, Kink, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Mild Painplay, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Skirts, Thighs, Wall Sex, kenma in a skirt and thigh highs, no prepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Kenma always fantasized Bokuto holding him against the wall.





	Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I haven't written wall smut yet

Kenma always loved looking at Bokuto.  He loved to stare at his arms, arms that could probably hold him up against the wall, maybe even without the wall.  He licked his lower lip, his mind much more foggy with the alcohol him and his boyfriends were drinking. Why did they have to be at a club right now.  

 

He watched Bokuto dance with Akaashi, he watched how his hands held tight on his hips, moving their bodies together to the beat.  He felt a ting of jealousy in his drunken state, he wanted that to be him. He wanted Bokuto to grind against his ass as he held onto his hips.

 

“You sure are staring at them,”  Kuroo spoke up, holding his drink watching the younger squirm in his seat, knowing full well he was sexually frustrated, though he was unsure if his boyfriend realized he was moving in his seat, thighs pressing tight over his crotch.  It was a turn on to watch, but he knows how a drunk sexually frustrated Kenma could get, especially when he wanted something someone else got. 

 

“I want Koutarou,” Kenma blurted out, his eyes never leaving his boyfriends on the dance floor.

 

“I know you do Kitten,” the older chuckled, he leaned over giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before getting up from their table, he walked over to the two dancing, going up behind Akaashi he slid his hands under Bokuto’s separating them as he brought the younger against him instead.

 

He grinned at the glare he received from Akaashi and the small pout from Bokuto.  “The drunk Kitten over at the table really wants Koutarou, he’s been staring at you two for the past ten minutes, he’s really sexually frustrated too,” he told them over the music, seeing his younger boyfriend’s face soften.

 

“Ah, Koutarou does cause a lot of sexual frustration when he wears tight clothes, especially ones with his arms out,” Akaashi hummed looking back to his eldest boyfriend, nodding his head over towards the table.  “Go fix the problem you created,” he smirked seeing Bokuto’s face heat up slightly.

 

Bokuto didn’t need to be told twice to go fix the problem.  He’s been wanting Kenma ever since he saw him in his outfit he had picked for tonight.  Mainly the skirt with fishnet thigh highs attached with a garter belt. Kenma in skirts should be illegal.  He bit his bottom lip as he approached his boyfriend, seeing his thighs crossed over each other, it was obvious he was trying to rub himself.  

 

Kenma’s body straightened watching as Bokuto approached him, he nearly purred once the older reached him, helping him to his feet, not realizing how much alcohol he had until he was standing, his legs wobbling under him.  

 

“How many drinks have you had?” The older asked, holding the younger up, feeling his cock start harden as his boyfriend pressed up against him.

 

“Mmm...two, maybe three…” The younger mumbled against his boyfriend’s neck, pressing kisses, he was never good with holding his liquor, he stole Akaashi’s drink while he was on the dance floor, he stole half of Kuroo’s when he wasn’t watching, he drank his own, Bokuto had drunk all his before he could reach it.  “I want to dance…” he added leaning his head up, looking at his boyfriend.

 

Bokuto shook his head with a small smile, one of his hands reaching up to push Kenma’s hair from his face, he leaned down, kissing him on the lips, tasting the alcohol as his boyfriend opened his mouth, letting him explore before pulling away, helping him to the dance floor, in front of Kuroo and Akaashi.

 

Kenma watched as Kuroo and Akaashi made out, he stared at how Akaashi’s hands were cupping Kuroo’s jaw, holding him to him, Kuroo’s hands on his ass, finger’s dangerously close to slipping under the booty shorts he was wearing.  He turned his attention back to his boyfriend. He wanted...he wanted…

 

He yelped when Bokuto slid behind him, hands on his hips as his ass was pressed against the older’s crotch.  He could feel how aroused his boyfriend was. Good. He leaned back, his head against Bokuto’s shoulder, feeling him lift his skirt a little, his hot mouth pressing against his throat as he bit his skin, sucking it as they moved to the rhythm.  He’ll yell at his boyfriend in the morning for marking him, but right now he didn’t care. 

 

He moaned into Bokuto’s ear as the older pressed his crotch hard against him, trying to get enough friction before he was suddenly turned, their fronts pressed together, hot mouth on his again, biting his lower lip before leaning to his ear.

 

“I want to fuck you,”  Bokuto growled his hands reaching down, under Kenma’s skirt, cupping his ass.

 

“Do it, against the wall,” Kenma growled out, his hands reaching the older’s arms, squeezing the hard muscle there.

 

“We don’t have lube here,” the older yelled out, keeping a hold of Kenma as he pushed him back until his back touched Akaashi’s, Bokuto leaning over them.  “I’m going to call a cab and deal with the Kitten at home,” he told his boyfriends, watching as Akaashi twisted around, wrapping his arms over Kenma’s waist pulling him back.

 

“Behave on the ride home,” Akaashi spoke, a hint of warning in his voice, kissing his drunk boyfriend on the lips before giving him back to the older, seeing the pout on his face.  “Take care of him,” he spoke sternly to Bokuto, watching the older grin.

 

“Oh, I’m going to,” Bokuto laughed, bringing his hands back to Kenma’s hips, leading him away from their boyfriends.  “Are you dragging your feet on purpose?” he mused, feeling his boyfriend get harder to push before coming to a stop, he looked as the younger turned, staring at his arms then up at him.  

 

“Carry me,” Kenma spoke, wanting those arms around him, lifting him.  He wasn’t hiding his stares anymore, he put his arms around the older’s neck only for him to be gently pushed back.

 

“Not here, the club will see up your skirt,” the older told him, ignoring the pout on the drunks face, leading him outside as he called a cab to pick them up.  He could feel the younger’s hand go to his thigh, slowly moving towards his crotch. If they weren’t in public Bokuto would have let him continue. He grabbed hold of Kenma’s hand, moving it to his side.

 

“Koutarou,” Kenma whined drunkenly, placing his forehead against his arm.  He was so hard, his cock trapped, tucked under him. 

 

“I know, I know, the taxi is almost here.”

 

Kenma huffed, leaning up to the older’s ear.  “I want you to lift me against the wall and fuck me,” he whispered leaning back, watching as Bokuto snapped his head towards him, a growl low in his chest as he was pulled against that hard chest he loved so much. “I want to feel your arms holding me, I want you to crush me.”

 

“I forgot how explicit you are drunk,” Bokuto growled lowly, squeezing his boyfriends hand harder.  If that’s what his boyfriend wanted though, who is he to not deliver. He sighed when the taxi pulled up to the club.  Opening the door he helped his drunk boyfriend in, noticing his skit lift when he crawled in, giving him a lewd view of the younger’s lace panties he wore.  They were thin, easy to rip open and he planned to. 

 

He got in next to his boyfriend, telling the taxi driver where their apartment was.  The moment the car drove off he could feel the seat shift, the younger rubbing his thighs together.  Bokuto bit his lower lip, placing his hand onto Kenma’s thigh, squeezing it hard enough to make him stop, though he wasn’t prepared for him to instead spread his thighs slightly.  He kept his eyes on the taxi driver through the mirror. He wanted to be risky, he just wanted to. Moving his hand up Kenma’s thigh he slowly moved in, slowly stroking his boyfriends thigh, feeling him open them wider, god he wanted to free both their cocks.

 

Bokuto moved his hand back, shushing Kenma before the younger could make a noise, pressing his thigh closed as they turned down their road, the taxi stopping at the front of their apartment.  “Thank you,” he told the man, giving him the money to pay for the trip as he helped Kenma out, holding him up as they walked to the the apartment going inside. They walked up the stairs. Kenma pulling at his clothes as they made it to their door.  “Calm down let me unlock the door,” he laughed at his boyfriends eagerness as the door was pushed open. His face turning serious as he grabbed kenma by the arms, shoving him against the door, shutting it closed.

 

Their lips meeting, his hands on Kenma’s hips as Kenma held the back of his head, their tongues meeting in a messy kiss before pulling back.

 

“Take off your clothes,” Kenma breathed out, tugging at the tight black shirt Bokuto was wearing.  “Take it off.”

 

“Just the shirt?”

 

“All of it.”

 

Bokuto smirked, stepping back as he took off his shirt, he could feel Kenma’s eyes on him.  He flexed his chest, his smirk turning into a smile as his boyfriend walked closer to him, hands pressing against his chest, rubbing against him.  “Like it?”

 

“I love it,”  Kenma breathed out dragging his hands down towards his stomach, meeting the himm of the older’s pants.  Slowly he sank to the ground onto his knees. He pressed a kiss just above Bokuto’s pants as he found the button  pulling his pants down along with his underwear. The younger wasn’t phased when the cock sprung up next to his head as he kissed beside it.  He could hear the older groan as he moved, kissing a sucking on the base of his cock, slowly going up to the tip. He groaned, licking the tip of Bokuto’s cock, tasting the beads of precum leaking from the hole.  He listened to his boyfriend groan, encouraging him to go further, taking his head into his mouth, using his tongue to swirl around it before taking the cock deeper into his mouth. He gagged as it went further into his throat, holding until he relaxed, taking it in until his nose was pressed against Bokuto’s body.  He felt the older hold his head, slowly pulling him back enough for him to breath through his nose, then pulling him back down, setting a slow rhythm not wanting to hurt the younger’s throat. 

 

“Fuck,” Bokuto hisses feeling himself edge closer before pushing Kenma off of him.  “I need to get the lube,” he groaned, watching as his boyfriend went to take off the skirt.  “Keep it all on,” he ordered quickly, watching as Kenma dropped his hands. He moved to the bedroom, wasiting no time finding the lube.  “I need to prep you.”   
  


“No, I’ll be fine, please, Koutarou I need you now,” Kenma yelled out, standing up.  “I stretched myself in the bathroom of the club, I’m ready,” he pleaded walking towards his boyfriend, yelping when the older picked him up, shoving him into the wall, strong arms holding him up.  He wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck, listening as he undid the lube bottle, using the wall and his strength to keep Kenma up, it turned him on more. “Koutarou,” he moaned out, feeling the older moving, lubing his cock.  He lied, he never prepared himself, he was too eager to care. 

 

The younger yelped as the older lifted him up more, strong hands under his ass ripping his panties open, his cock free from being tucked, his hole open.  He braced himself as Bokuto lined himself up, snapping his cock all the way into him, his body hitting the wall as he held onto his boyfriend tighter. Pain shooting up his spine, his body tightening, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes as Bokuto set a fast pace.  His body hitting the wall with every harsh thrusts, the pictures on the wall shaking. 

 

Kenma let out a moan when the older hit his prostate, the pain he was feeling turning into pleasure, tears escaping his eyes as he leaned back.  His head hitting the wall every couple hard snap of Bokuto’s hips. He felt so good, he could feel the fabric of his skirt rubbing the head of his cock, knowing the skirt was going to be stained by the end of it.

 

“Fuck,”  Bokuto groaned out, pistoning his hips fast, harder, the pictures falling from the wall onto the floor, the frames breaking.  He couldn’t care less as he lifted a hand placing it into Kenma’s hair, pulling his head to the side, exposing his neck. Leaning forward he licked his boyfriend’s neck, hearing his moans of pleasure as he bit him again.  He felt Kenma tighten around him as he hit his prostate dead on, the younger’s back arching as he came. He growled, face twisting in pleasure as he shoved his cock in as far as it would go, releasing his come inside of his boyfriend.  They stayed there before slowly pulling his cock out, gently placing Kenma back onto his feet.

 

He stepped back still holding onto his boyfriend, noticing his cum slowly roll down his thigh, looking up he could see how puffy his eyes were, tears staining his cheek.  “Did I hurt you?” Bokuto asked, his heart sinking.

 

The younger shook his head ‘no’.  It was his fault that the beginning hurt anyways.  “I just really like being held by your arms,” Kenma hiccuped, clearly still drunk as the older paused before laughing, lifting him back into his arms.

 

“Come on, lets go take a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @SlothGothPrince


End file.
